Forever
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: They were supposed to be forever. Luke wasn't the one who broke that promise. Thalia was.


The birds are crying for peace and the darkening horizon is threatening him. _Stop,_ they cry, silently, silently. _Death to monsters is only a good thing when they are vicious._

But he does not stop. He kills all of them in his mindless rage, minions and enemies alike. She has come back and not to him, and he is willing to bring down the whole world just to have her next to him again, but she does not want to be by his side. He doesn't know why, but he has never been so angry. Never has he felt so much bloodlust.

He told her forever, and he meant forever. Forever through life and death, because he wasn't going to let her go, ever. Apparently, she didn't share the same sentiments. He yelled in frustration before stabbing his sword through the gut of the last monster. Panting, he stands in the midst of piles of dusts and screams in rage. There is nothing he won't do for her. Nothing.

* * *

 _Kronos has granted him one dream, one dream to explain everything to her and to give her her place next to him. He has waited for this moment for years. Finally, she is back. Maybe they can find their forever now._

 _When he first falls into sleep, all he sees is mist. Not the Mist, just mist. Fog clouding his vision._

 _He can't see anything till she appears, and then there is nothing but her and him. She looks at him for a minute, pure electricity in her eyes._ She looks younger than she should be _, he thinks. He is twenty-one. She looks barely sixteen._

 _His throat dries up. "Thalia…"_

 _Her bright blue orbs suddenly darken. And then… and then she's crying._

 _He runs forwards as she collapses to the ground. He's never been good with crying girls, but he knows exactly what to do with this one. Hold her._

 _But suddenly she's stopped him before he reaches her. He looks at her, now over a head shorter then him, and smiles. He's so happy. So, so happy._

" _I missed you so much-"_

" _Don't touch me!" she yells. He backs off quickly, confused. Why isn't she glad to see him?_

" _Thalia-"_

" _What happened?" she cries. He stands there, frozen._

" _You poisoned me! And when I got up, all I wanted to see was you and Annabeth and Grover to see if you were alright, but instead of you there's some weird Jackson kid and they all told me that you've joined_ Kronos, _Luke!"_

 _He realized that she had woken up with the camp that currently hated him. And that they had told her that he had poisoned her. He had, but he was going to save her too. Hadn't they explained that?_

 _Of course not. They hated him._

" _Is it true?" she looks up at him, wet eyes big and bright. He doesn't know what to say. It is all true, though not it the way she's implying it. He could never lie to her anyways, so he stays silent. His eyes harden though, in hatred for Jackson. That kid had taken everything from him._

" _It is true, isn't it?" she's noticed his sharpened gaze. She always was able to sense the smallest things. "Please, Luke. Tell me you haven't."_

" _It - it was all for us."_

" _Luke!" she's looking at him in disbelief and disappointment. "Why?" she whispers, more to herself than him, but he takes the chance to explain._

" _The gods… they weren't doing anything! My father almost killed me. Zeus almost destroyed you," his voice drops down an octave. " I was angry, alright? I'm building a different world. For you and me. Forever, remember?"_

" _Oh, Luke," she's shaking her eyes and backing away from him. Every step hurts his heart. "I… I promised forever to the boy you were seven years ago. Not… not this monster."_

 _M- monster? The dream is starting to get blurry around the edges. "It's for us, Thalia. It was always for us."_

 _He grabs her and pulls her lips onto his for a brief second, but she pulls back, tears covering her face. "You're not Luke anymore."_

" _Please-"_

" _There's no more forever, Luke."_

 _She disappears, and so does part of his soul._

* * *

He strikes his sword against the wall and is ashamed to see tears drip onto the floor beneath him.

His promise to Annabeth. _Family forever._ She broke it with Percy Jackson and he broke it with Kronos. His promise to Thalia. _We'll be forever._ Her promise to him. _Always._

He didn't break his. She broke hers.

* * *

 **I'm going through a Thaluke phase.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **-WGG**


End file.
